


the essence of soul

by daemon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: James Bond and the Quartermaster have a history, and it all started with the infamous Hedgehog Incident (it wasn't Q's fault).





	the essence of soul

_"I love you."_

_"You're tolerable."_

He could feel the smirk as smooth, warm lips traversed the plane of his back, a tongue darting out every so often to lick beads of sweat away and tasting the salt of his skin. His own smile was hidden in the crook of his arm, the flush in his cheeks burning his own flesh. He knew werewolves were warm-blooded creatures as it is, but every touch between them was _alive_ , because of him, because he touch give James a taste of his humanity again. Q's only fear (and a very little one it is, but he rarely has insignificant thoughts) is that extended time spent in his company would age his lover. It wasn't something they spoke of, and indeed in this courting period (if one could call it that) such heavy thoughts did not hover often.

Large, callous hands gripped his hips and rolled him over onto his back, eliciting quite the unmanly yelp of surprise as his mouth was claimed by hungry lips. The kisses were always hungry, wanting, giving him a taste of fire that he as a preternatural could not _feel_ so to speak, but could only hope to emulate outside of his logic and his bluntness. As a child and well into his teens, he didn't believe he was allowed to have attachment; he thought he would be a confirmed bachelor in the shadow of his half-brothers as they made perfect matches and rose in society. 

Who knew he would find the perfect match for himself?

"Darling, where are you?" 

The gravel in the Earl's voice makes him shiver, and he reaches out the comb his fingers through short, silver-blonde hair and meeting those piercing blue eyes with a smile of his own.

"Right here, you silly man."  
  
-

_"Are you angry?"_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Well you keep eyeing your knife collection, and honestly, it's slightly disconcerting."_

Endearing as he found his partner's propensity to collect knives and proper knowledge to use them, the younger man's suddenly haughty air and the way his deep green eyes flashed like chips of tourmaline meant James was, for lack of a better phrase, _in deep shit_. Bollocks.

With the air of a man placating Death incarnate, James reached for his lover and bodily dragged the preternatural into his lap, threaded his fingers into wild, dark brunette waves and dragged the struggling man into a fiery kiss. It was an apology and he'd swear upon it. But he would not allow his chosen mate to leave his sight or senses for too long, not after the Italian Debacle, as it's been named. Taking a holiday to Italy to discover his family roots is one thing, but getting subsequently kidnapped and imprisoned by Templars due to his preternatural status is entirely another. He already felt like a complete and total arse for his actions; had stupidly drunk all of the good Professor's formaldehyde stores just to feel the slightest bit intoxicated, and spent three days in wolf form acting like a belligerent dog. All because he had misjudged his lover and he knew he would pay dearly for such a grievous thing for quite some time. _Groveling_ , more like.

"Kissing me every time I am cross with you won't always bring you back into my good graces, you know." Q frowned up at him, having given up his struggle to escape. "I'm still very hurt by what you said."

James gave him a weak smile, resting his forehead against Q's and feeling that sudden warmth of being _human_ with the contact, "Yes, darling. I shall continue to strive for your forgiveness in every way possible."

Q huffed a sigh of utter exasperation with him, "Truly, you are the epitome of redemption. How ever could I stay angry at you?" The dryness of his tone could honestly peel the paper off the walls.

The little smile widened to a wolfish grin and Q's eyes narrowed, knowing without a doubt where this was heading and he had the sudden realization that this is what his mother must feel like when dealing with him and his autocratic attitude towards his relatives. He was correct in his assumption when James moved down from his mouth to his neck, trailing gentle nips and kisses, tugging his collar and cravat out of the way with a faintly annoyed gesture. Really, the libido of werewolves knew no boundaries at all.

Tugging insistently on the back of James' collar, the elder man pulled away and Q nearly gasped at the intensity of his eyes, so bright like silver and cold like glaciers, yet warmed by the lust in them, the complete and total _need_ he inspired in the Lord who chose _him_ as a companion for the foreseeable future.  He wasn't used to being needed, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was for such an intimate thing as being wanted and needed and _hungered_ for by someone. 

Before he could say another word, James was gathering him in ridiculously strong arms and standing quickly from the sofa, carrying him like a blushing bride over the threshold to their bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them; Q's shocked sputtering was cut short by another kiss, before the brunette was clinging onto him with vehement curses against the werewolf's well-being if he wasn't put down _right this instant._

"Have a care, love." James chuckled, the husky undertones nearly causing a soft whimper to escape his feisty lover's throat. "I was, am, a stubborn and foolish old wolf. But I am yours, nonetheless."

"Indeed!" Came the flustered response as Q was bodily thrown onto the bed and James was instantly on top of him, pinning him down and cutting off all further argument with a well-timed kiss. Full of teeth and tongue, _oh_ , it was _deplorable_ and Q _loved_ every bloody minute of it.

-

Keeping a firm hand hold on the very nude and very undeniably handsome Earl of Woolsey while he directed the clean-up of the Hypocras Club; with it's odd brass octopi decorations and beady-eyed scientists, he watched from the man's side as non-supernatural BUR agents rounded up the strays, caging up the kidnapped pack members and escorting wounded vampires out of the basement laboratories. He himself was exhausted, progressively leaning more and more heavily against James well into the later hours, until the elder barked an order for a chair to be brought in for them to sit and for a coat to cover himself. For a long moment, Q considered countering that order, but in the next minute he found himself dragged onto the alpha's lap and he immediately curled into the man's obnoxious warm body for a quick nap.

A nap turned into full blown sleep and he didn't wake until the jostling motions of a carriage woke him with a sharp gasp. Rubbing his eyes with a groan, Q eyed the interior and found that not only was he still ensconced on the Earl's lap, but they were in the presence of the Dewan herself, Lady M, and Eve, the London pack's own beta. They were conversing quietly over several files in Eve's lap and pointedly ignoring the other two in the carriage.

It was then he noticed the heat surrounding his body and the callous-smoothed hand absently rubbing the nape of his neck. Chancing a glance up, he had to bite back the soft noise threatening to escape when he met those icy-blues peering into his own sleepy green pair. James smiled at him briefly, the arm around his shoulders tightening and a hand touching his cheek so uncharacteristically gentle had his eyes fluttering closed as he nestled more into the older man's embrace. He knew it then and there that he was completely beyond saving, there was no going back from this, he couldn't deny himself any longer.

James broke the silence between them first, his voice a low rumble in his chest when he spoke, "Thanks, for putting up with me."

Q gave a perfunctory sigh of the much put-upon before leaning up to press a quick, but meaningful kiss to James' lips.

"It's an honor." He covered his mouth to hide a yawn before dropping his head on the alpha's shoulder, "Now, what say you take me home, hmm?"

He felt James stiffen slightly and he looked up in question. James was eyeing him warily and he rose a fine, dark brow quizzically, "What?"

"Be specific, your home, or mine?"

Q huffed in mild exasperation at the ridiculousness of this, and completely disregarding the presence of their companions, he reached up to grip the back of James' neck and dragged him down for a searing kiss. It was all tongue, and teeth, and _need_.

" _Ours_ , you insufferable man." Q muttered between their mouths before closing the distance again.


End file.
